Dark Blood
by Raven Muertos
Summary: After the death of Sirius Black, Harry reconciles with his relatives and discovers he is the heir of one of the darkest families in history. Grey-Harry, Manipulative-Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own AC/DC.**

"Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill. I can't get enough and I can't get my thrill"

"BOY" Uncle Vernon's voice shouted out at Harry from downstairs "get down here!"

Harry turned off the music and called out "Yes Uncle Vernon" as he turned to leave, he began thinking about what could have caused his uncle to call him down.

Harry had not had the best end of the year, and his relatives had immediately picked up on this, and had decided to leave him alone for the last few weeks. While Harry was grateful that this summer was turning out slightly better than the previous few summers, he would have like to have someone who he could have vented his frustrations at for what had happened at the Department of Mysteries. Harry froze, remembering once more that Sirius was dead. He had yet to tell his relatives that the he was, as they still thought of Sirius as an escaped convict, albeit one who conveniently had been preventing Harry from causing problems around the house.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, and was surprised to see his Aunt Petunia and Dudley were both looking at him almost sympathetically, and said "Yes?" in the most condescending tone he could muster.

To his surprise, it was Dudley who spoke first, "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, concerned "I know we don't usually talk about it, but something like that is big, and not something that you should keep inside of you" Harry was confused, until he saw what was on the table in front of him. It was an article of _The Daily Prophet._

 **"Is Black Siriusly Dead?"**

Harry turned to his cousin. "I didn't know you cared" he replied honestly "I thought you hated me"

Dudley said to him, "Nearly losing my soul gave me a lot to think about. As I was thinking, it suddenly occurred to me that your understanding of the dementor's effects was incredibly accurate, as if you had succumbed to some of them yourself. It also occurred to me that the only way for you to be so sure of your Godfather's innocence, you had to have met with him yourself. It got me thinking, and after talking to mom, we agreed to get a subscription of the Daily Prophet so we could find out what was going on in your world. The first issue we got was a few weeks ago, and I must say it opened my eyes a bit to the fact that you guys are people as well. Dad took some convincing, but we managed to do it."

Vernon looked slightly ashamed, but he turned to Harry and said "I know that the past few years have not been the best, but you are still family, and I would like to officially retract what I said last year. I know you probably won't ever need or want it, but you will always be welcome to stay here if you need to." he then looked at Harry and said "I don't like your kind, and I don't like magic, but I know what it is like to lose someone who is close to you, and I know that it isn't pleasant. If you ever need to talk to someone, I will do my best to fill your godfather's role. I know that it won't be the same, but it is the least I could do." he then looked at Harry and said quietly "and I am proud of you. You stuck to your story even when one of your professors was cutting into your hand for it, and you did your best to prepare your friends for war. I know what happened isn't something you will want to talk about, but what I will say is that this" he pointed to the newspaper article that was degrading Sirius and continuing to call him a Death Eater, "is something I will help you fight. The truth is something that should be freely given. Our biggest mistake raising you was trying to fight the truth from being told, trying to hide what you were and make you seem normal. It was wrong of us, and I see that now. We will fight alongside you to learn the truth, uncover it and prove it."

Harry stared at his family and nodded. He knew then, that things were going to be interesting that year.

 **AN: Hey everyone, this is Raven. This is my first fanfiction, so please keep that in mind. Reviews are welcome, and don't feel worried about criticizing me, I am happy to have the help, but please tell me what I am doing wrong and not just "this story sucks, stop writing" or something like that. If you flame me, I will use them to destroy Horocruxes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own AC/DC or Artemis Fowl.**

Harry woke up to the sound of tapping on the glass of his window. He turned and saw an owl outside his window and opened it, noticing that it bore the Gringotts seal on the envelope. He took the letter and nodded to the owl, that went and sat on his desk while Harry opened up the letter, wondering why Gringotts had sent him a letter, and why on his birthday.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that you have reached the age of reclamation, and are the heir to several important families. We would like for you to come to the bank on the 5th of August, so as to discuss your inheritance and any other financial matters. Due to the sensitive nature of the transactions that will be taking place, all of your accounts will have their assets frozen until you arrive at the bank. We await you owl on this matter. Please inform us if you wish to have this meeting at a later date._

 _May your gold always flow,_

 _Lord Ragnok of the Goblin Nation_

Harry nodded and immediately wrote a reply to the Goblin, saying he would be there on the 5th. He got several letters from his friends arrived, including a model of a Firebolt from Ron and a book on magical self defense from Hermione. He went downstairs and celebrated his birthday with the Dursleys, getting a motorcycle from his Uncle, a shining dagger from his Aunt, and a book on physical self defense from Dudley. He had a great birthday, and the only problem was in the evening, when he received a letter from Dumbledore.

 _Harry,_

 _It has come to my attention that you have received post from Gringotts, and would like to tell you we can't afford a trip to Diagon Alley at the moment, it is too dangerous._

 _My apologies,_

 _Dumbledore._

Harry read the letter, and immediately saw red. Dumbledore didn't have that kind of authority, and Harry decided that he needed to set the old codger straight NOW. He immediately wrote his reply to his esteemed headmaster.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _My apologies, I must have misread your letter, as I seem to have come across several misconceptions that are best for all of us to be nipped in the bud. WE are not going to Diagon Alley, more importantly, Vernon and Petunia Dursley are my guardians, not you, and you have no authority over me outside of Hogwarts. My guardians and I will decide whether or not I can afford a trip to Diagon Alley, and what is dangerous and what is not. I will see you on September 1st like every other student._

 _Harry Potter_

He nodded, sealed the letter, and sent it back with the owl that had delivered the letter. He smiled. Dumbledore might have a lot of fancy titles, but he had no legal hold over Harry during the summer, something that Harry just made clear. Also made clear was the underlying threat of lawyers if Dumbledore continued. Harry smiled. He would need to be ready for what was coming next, and this was the first step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and read over the letter. He then rubbed his eyes and read it again. This changed things, and Dumbledore didn't like that very much. He knew that it was important that Harry do things of his own free will, and that Harry wasn't forced into it, but at the same time, Harry doesn't see the big picture. Albus could also detect a hint of sarcasm in the letter, saying that Dumbledore wouldn't let him in the Order, so Harry wasn't going to follow Dumbledore. He knew that Harry did have a bit of a point. However, Dumbledore was concerned not because Harry was saying that he didn't have the authority, or that he wouldn't follow Dumbledore like a trained dog. No, Albus was concerned because it seemed Harry was saying that he wasn't going to follow Dumbledore at all. This was dangerous, and not just because it meant that Harry was becoming a manipulator, or because Harry was a new force on the chessboard, but because Harry was an unknown at this point. Dumbledore didn't know where he stood, and that worried him the most. Dumbledore resolved to discuss the issue with the rest of the Order.

* * *

A fist moved out to punch him, Harry blocked. A kick came towards him, and Harry dodged it quickly, ducking underneath a hook before a jab hit him in the chest and he fell over, onto his bed. He looked up at his attacker and quietly said "Uncle"

"No, I'm your cousin, remember Harry?" Dudley laughed kindly before helping him up. "Good, better than last time, where you grabbed that stick and pointed it at me last time. Remember, you can't use magic on a muggle without breaking the Statue of Secrecy, so if you draw your wand, all a muggle is going to think is that you're pointing a stick at them, and they will react accordingly." Harry remembered that lesson. Dudley had given him a stick and told him to pretend it was his wand, and then they were going to act as if he was a muggle mugger who came out of an ally and threatened to beat him up. Not surprisingly, Harry had pointed his "wand" at Dudley, and Dudley had grabbed it, snapped it, and proceeded to attack him. Thus came lesson #1. A wand is no good when you aren't allowed to do magic.

Harry nodded and said "Thanks. Do we have to try again?" Dudley laughed and nodded, and Harry sighed and got in a Defense position, before Dudley started his attack. He was sure that if he was attacked, he would be able to defend himself.

* * *

Voldemort stared at his spy, unsure if he had heard correctly. "Potter has what?" he asked, bewildered at the thing he had just been told.

Snape resisted the urge to sigh and said "Potter received notice from the Goblins about an inheritance, and Dumbledore sent him a letter telling him that things were not safe. In response, Potter sent a letter telling the headmaster he wasn't his guardian, and that he would see him on the first with the other students."

Voldemort stared, before saying "You're dismissed, go." He needed time to think.

Potter had always been a thorn in his side, and was part of why several members of the inner circle were in Azkaban, something that irritated him to no end. While theoretically Potter separating from the Order of the Phoenix was great, in the end all it really meant was that Voldemort had no true way of learning what Harry was up to, especially because Voldemort couldn't access the link to Potter without causing himself great pain. He quietly resolved to think on it.

 **AN: So, we get an insight into the thoughts of Dumbledore, Potter, and Riddle, who are going to be the three big leaders later on. The Order for the light, the Death Eaters for the dark, and Harry for the grey. Before anyone asks, Dudley had Harry go through a mock mugger situation with a stick to represent his wand, and as the "mugger" snapped the stick to prove that if he can't use magic, knowing how won't help him in a fight. Also, to clarify, Dumbledore doesn't care whether Harry is simply being his pawn or if Harry has a grand plan of his own, so long as he knows where Harry stands Light or Dark. He doesn't know where he stands, which bothers him, but part of why he doesn't know where Harry stands is because Harry doesn't plan on picking a side like that, he has his own motives and plans to become a political force on his own with entirely different motives then either side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you guys so much. I want to thank you all for reading my story and giving it a go. It is my first fic and to have so many favorites is great. On that note, I would like to mention that I didn't get very many reviews so far, but the ones that I did brought up some interesting questions.**

 **Born To Sleep- I sent the answers to most of your questions in a PM as a thanks for being my first reviewer. In case any one is wondering, I have some answers to some of those questions.**

 **The Dursleys new opinions: I know that that particular conversation might have felt a little OOC, but for the moment that is how I am going to be writing them. It isn't an overnight change, they have had the entire school year to think about without Harry being there. If I get a large enough response to it I might write a minor story telling what happened there, but it would probably be a one-shot and wouldn't be my main focus. Petunia gained access to the prophet similar to how all muggles contact wizards. They write letters and let the wizards in the postal service pick them out. The dagger she gave him was a potions dagger, and Vernon giving the motorcycle was partly a joke about the first book on my part. Harry was silent during that discussion because he was shocked.**

 **Politics- Harry is going to be a driving force in politics and that is going to drive the dark and the light crazy, because he is going to be so highly unpredictable. Fudge is still in office for a reason, some readers might figure reason that out sooner or later. I'm being purposely vague about Harry's agenda mainly so that the twists hit you guys at just the right moments.**

 **This won't quite be Dumbledore bashing, but he is certainly not the best person ever. That said, he isn't evil either.**

 **And with all of that out of the way, on to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or AC/DC**

Harry sat in the front seat of the car with his uncle while the radio played TNT by AC/DC. Vernon turned to him and said "do you want me to wait for you or?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before saying "If you have something to do in London then stay, but if not, I will take the bus home"

Vernon nodded before stopping outside _The Leaky Cauldron_ and said "ok, see you this evening."

Harry got out of the car and watched it drive away before stepping into the _Cauldron,_ nodding to Tom before walking down Diagon Alley.

Most of the buildings had large purple signs on them that warned about the various Death Eaters. Harry walked down the alley and entered Gringotts, noticing the wizards standing outside with probity probes. Harry stopped and let them run the probe over him before walking inside the second set of doors. He went forward and spoke to one of the goblins and said, "I'm here for a meeting with Lord Ragnok."

The goblin looked up and said "oh really, yeah right..." trailing off as he realized who he was talking to. He gulped and said "This way Lord Potter" Harry followed him up to an office, where the goblin opened the door and let him in. Harry walked past him, giving him a courteous nod.

Inside the office was another goblin who must have been Lord Ragnok, who smiled at Harry and said "Welcome Lord Potter. If you could place a drop of your blood onto this piece of paper so I can confirm your identity". Harry nodded and took the offered dagger, cut his finger slightly and allowed the blood to drop onto the paper, handing the dagger back and reading the paper.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lordships_

 _Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

 _Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Muertos_

 _Properties_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Black Manor_

 _Muertos Manor_

 _Castle Muertos_

 _Vaults_

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Black Family Vault_

 _Muertos Family Vault_

Harry reread the paper, just to be sure he understood, before asking "Muertos?"

Lord Ragnok smiled and said "An ancient family, about as old as the Potters or Blacks. They originated from Spain I believe, and I feel certain that Castle Muertos is off the Spanish Coast. They have often been considered to have a Dark alignment, in fact, Raven Muertos, your great grandfather, was a Dark Lord. He was not interested in blood purity, but he was still a Dark Lord"

Harry sat down and processed the information, before asking "Is there anything else I get from this?"

Ragnok said "Well, you have three seats on the Wizengamot, and these" He then handed Harry three rings "put these on your ring fingers, the Potter and Muertos family rings on your right hand, Potter first, then Muertos, and the Black family ring on your left hand." Harry nodded and took the rings. The Potter family ring had the Potter family crest as did the Black family ring, but the third ring was different, it was a black stone, with two black wings spreading off of the top, and a pair of silver scythe blades spread out the bottom. In the middle of the ring was a blood red capital M. It took Harry a moment to realize that this was the Muertos family crest before he put the ring on. "Your official title is Lord Potter-Black-Muertos" Ragnok said calmly before saying, "I believe that is all for today. Good day Lord Potter-Black-Muertos, and may your gold always flow"

Harry nodded before saying "Good day Lord Ragnok, may your gold always flow"

Ragnok nodded before Harry turned and stepped out the door. He immediately walked out of Diagon Alley, before he left and took a cab back home.

 **AN: So there's another chapter. Yes I chose to use the same name for my Pen Name. Raven Muertos is a name that might come up a couple times. Harry will be planning on becoming a political force soon. please review. Raven Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, this is Raven. I'm back! and I am ready with a whole new brand of insanity to give you. so, I know some of your want answers, and I have a few questions that need answers, so here we go.**

 **The Motorcycle- No Harry can't technically ride it yet. I didn't know that at the time because I live in the U.S., with different rules from the U.K. However, I hear all about people getting people rides early for when they are capable of driving, and that is what the Dursleys did. Remember to that Vernon wants to apologize for about 15 years of mistreatment. Giving him a gift like that is a huge peace offering, especially considering Harry's dream in the first book and Harry's later understanding about how Sirius owned a motorbike. I will likely use motorbike and motorcycle interchangeably, sorry if that causes confusion.**

 **Narration- Most of this story will be told in from third person limited from Harry's perspective. However, I might occasionally slip up at this, so please don't be afraid to call me out on this.**

 **Pairings- as of now, this story doesn't have an established pairing, and this is more because of the way teenage boys brains work. I am a guy, and while I won't give my age, I will say that there hasn't been one girl who I have like since 11 to 15(Cho Chang anybody) Harry's romance will mostly be based on my own experience at that age, meaning that he will likely pine after a few girls, but he won't be dating and things aren't likely to get serious. Harry doesn't have a marriage contract, that's been done to many times, and any pairing happening in my story in one chapter is liable to change later on. I know no one has asked yet, but it popped into my head to bring this up so I did.**

 **Punctuation- Is not and has never been my strong spot. While I don't quite know how Betas work yet, any one who knows how, fits the requirements, and is interested, please PM me and do all of that. In other words Betas wanted.**

 **Scheduling- You all were blessed to have me manage to get four updates in either one or two days, I don't remember which, and part of that is because I wrote three of those chapters in the twelve hour period before publishing was allowed. In the future, I don't know quite how long it will be between updates, but please know that I don't intend to abandon this fic. What Raven starts, he finishes. That said, if my account shows no signs of life in about a month, please don't hesitate to PM me about it, but not before then.**

 **That said, I am planning a second fic that will be released soon called Dark Influence. That fic will be separate from this one, and should be out by the end of the week.**

 **Sorry about the long AN everybody, now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have never will.**

Harry sat in his room and read _Power and Politics: A basic understanding of the Wizengamot._ He was finding it interesting, and was learning several new things about his new lordships.

For one thing, he held three seats on the Wizengamot. The Potter seat, generally considered Light, and the Black and Muertos Seats, which were each generally considered Dark. Having read over some of the political ideas of the Muertos family from a diary that had been delivered from the Muertos family vault, as had _Power and Politics,_ Harry decided that the best stance that he could take in the current political climate was grey. This was because while many of the ideals that the Muertos family fought for were heavily important to him, Harry didn't want anyone to try and consider him an ally of Voldemort. He had other plans beyond the war however, Fudge was still in power, and Harry intended on using that to his advantage. He knew that Fudge had been manipulated by Lucius purely by his gold, and as it seemed Harry had a lot more gold them him, Harry intended on getting quite a bit done. He also learned from the diary, that was his Great-grandfather's, that he had a seat on the board of governors. This was going to be useful. Packing up his stuff, and putting on his dark black cloak, Harry got up went downstairs and bade his Aunt goodbye. Dudley and Vernon were at an important meeting, so it had just been Harry and Petunia in the house.

"Bye Aunt Petunia"Harry called out "I have some business at the ministry today. I probably won't be in time for dinner, so please save some food for me"

Petunia gave a nod and Harry left, taking the trip down to London. It was entirely uneventful, and when he reached the visitors entrance, he rang the number and waited for the question, answering "Lord Potter-Black-Muertos. Meeting with the Minister." A badge popped up saying just that and Harry took it, before he was bade a pleasant day and he entered the Ministry of Magic. He had his wand checked by the Security Guard, and he went into the Atrium and then took the lift to level one, where he went up to the Minister's office only to be interrupted by Percy Weasley.

"Sir, do you have an appointment?" he asked in a very condescending tone, making it clear that anyone without an appointment shouldn't get to visit the Minister of Magic.

"No, but I think this will do" Harry replied, showing Percy the Muertos family ring on his finger. Percy gulped and stepped aside. Harry walked into the office calmly, and the Minister looked up from the papers he was signing and nodded.

"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, clearly surprised, "to what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?" he asked amiably.

Harry mentally shook his head and said without preamble "It's Lord Potter-Black-Muertos actually. As for the reason for my visit, I would like to recommend a course of action for you". Stepping forward, he looked into Fudge's eyes and said "It is best if you distance yourself from Delores Umbridge, Cornelius. It isn't known yet to the public, but things aren't looking good for her and you might not want to be caught in the cross fire." Harry didn't actually care about Fudge and knew he would eventually fall because of his blunders, but he wanted the man on his side for however much longer he remained in office, and knew that if he warned Fudge about the oncoming storm that was getting ready to hit Umbridge, the man would remain on his good side and might even help get rid of the Undersecretary. Harry didn't need Fudge in office, in fact, he was already planning who he was going to potentially nominate for the office. However, he needed Umbridge out of the way and he needed her out of the way NOW. The woman had caused many people nothing but hell, and he had every intention that she end up in Azkaban for her crimes. Beyond that, she was also the biggest threat to some of his plans, and he knew that the only way to prevent dark creatures from joining up with Voldemort was by giving them the rights they wished for. Harry new first hand how devastating these laws could be to magical creatures, and he had every intention of making sure that they weren't a problem for them in the future.

Fudge nodded before saying "Ok, I haven't read the report yet, haven't gotten it yet, Internal Affairs got an anonymous tip off and has been looking into it" What Fudge didn't need to know is that Harry had given the tip off. "Do you have a good replacement in mind?"

Here was the tricky bit. Harry needed someone who was loyal not to Fudge but to the ideas that the Ministry stood for. That someone would presumably have to be fairly high in the ranks, and Harry could only think of one name. "Percy Weasley. He has what it takes to deal with the stress, and he is fresh enough out of Hogwarts that it is highly unlikely that he is corrupt already, and he is ready for the position. Plus, I am under the understanding that he has already worked in this office" he thought for a moment, "Cornelius, please don't give my name as the reason for why Umbridge was fired. Say that an anonymous source sent evidence that caused her immediate sacking."

Fudge nodded and said "well, I have a good deal of things to do now. Good day Lord Potter-Black-Muertos"

Harry left, calling out "Good day minister" as he did.

* * *

Percy Weasley sat in his cubicle, watching the mysterious visitor leave before being called into the Minister's office

"Yes sir?" he asked tentatively, worried that he just lost his job.

The minister looked harried before saying "Your quality of work has not been ignored, Weasley. Delores Umbridge is being fired because of her actions at Hogwarts, and I need someone to fill her position. You're being promoted"

Percy could not believe his ears "Thank you sir" he said, incredibly happy.

Fudge smiled at him before saying "Go home for the day Weasley, I won't need anything more for today, and I think it is time you reconcile with your family."

"Yes Sir!" Percy said before packing his stuff up and leaving. He couldn't believe his good luck.

 **AN: So there's that chapter, and a little bit of Percy for you all. Harry chose Percy partly because he was the best choice, but also because he wanted to make sure the Weasleys are a family again, and this gave them a chance to do just that. I am going to try and avoid showing things from other points of view, but if I do, it sometimes is for a reason. Feel free to bring it up in a review if I do it and it seems truly meaning less. By the way, does anyone know if minor swear words are allowed in K+, or does that have to be T? Thanks,**

 **Read and Review**

 **Raven Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! It's Raven, and guess what? I finally decided to return to Dark Blood. I know that until recently it was on hiatus, but I needed some time to back away from the story and get a few fresh ideas and some fresh input. But I'm ready now, so get ready to be amazed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry stepped through the rain calmly. He was approaching a rather large, rather colorful building. Ragnok had recently informed him that he owned 50% of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and Harry needed to pay a visit to learn how they were doing. The report they had written had been rather simple, but also slightly frustrating.

 _Lord Harry James Potter Black Muertos_

 _Normally at this time of month, we would enclose a note about our finances with our letter, as we were informed to when we gave you 50% of the company to "pay back" what we might owe you. If you considered that loan of 1000 galleons a gift, than consider the 50% ownership a gift. If you do consider it a loan, than that is the minimum percentage of the company we will give you for it. Any how, normally, this would be the financial report sent to you, as an investor. Or at least it would be attached to whatever letter we send you. That said, we don't actually know how to write such a report. As such, we humbly request you come to the shop, and inform us of how you would like these reports written. Don't bother to make an appointment, and be aware that you are perfectly allowed to drop in at any time you like._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Fred and George._

As he began walking down the road, he realized that if they hired a secretary, they would be capable of having the reports written for them while they ran the shop, and made and sold their items. He smirked and pulled open the door, ignoring the large "Closed" sign, having no one but the twins there would make things all the more easier for everyone involved. There was a loud puking sound from the door as he opened it, and he smirked. He smirked more when he heard a voice shout out "Who's there?"

"It's me, Lord Harry James Potter Black Muertos" Fred stepped out into the open, wearing purple and orange robes, and smiled.

"Lord Potter Black Muertos, a pleasure to see you." Harry smiled back.

"Agreed Fred, now please, drop the formalities for a bit." Fred nodded and lead him into a back room, where George was going over a sheet of paper where he had written everything down. George turned, gave a small smile, before handing Harry the sheet of paper that he read.

 _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Investment Report._

 _Monthly Production Costs_

 _Nosebleed Nougat 20 Galleons_

 _Fainting Fancies 20 Galleons_

 _Fever Fudge 20 Galleons_

 _Puking Pastille 20 Galleons_

 _Peruvian Darkness Powder 60 Galleons_

 _Editable Dark Marks 20 Sickles_

 _Portable Swamps 60 Galleons_

 _Shield Hats 5 Galleons_

It read on like this for quite a while, and finally, Harry reached the amount brought in.

 _Amount sold_

 _Nosebleed Nougat 60 Galleons_

 _Fainting Fancies 25 Galleons_

 _Fever Fudge 25 Galleons_

 _Puking Pastille 20 Galleons_

 _Peruvian Darkness Powder 70 Galleons_

 _Editable Dark Marks 25 Sickles_

 _Portable Swamp 60 Galleons_

 _Shield Hats 50 Galleons_

This went on for quite a while, until it reached the total profit

 _Total Profit 200 Galleons, 13 Sickles, and 3 Knuts_

Harry looked up and smiled. "This is perfect. Keep it in this format, it should work for the moment. Also, you should hire a secretary and maybe a cashier, to handle the mundane stuff while you keep on inventing." The twins beamed. "However, I do have a few questions for you" Their expressions got a little more sober. "Shield Hats. The shield hats sold for about a quarter of your total profit. Seems like a lot for a hat." Fred, realising that they weren't going to be in trouble, was the one who spoke up.

"The ministry. They ordered maybe 200 just for their support staff. Seems a good chunk of them don't know how to cast a decent shield charm, to bad they weren't in the DA, right?" Harry nodded.

"Ok, in that case, I want you to make a lot of those, and start getting some advertisement out there. Beyond the fact that it's a huge money raker, the more people who have them, the more likely that they will survive if attacked." George nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write that down. Harry paused for a second and then went on, "And I want you to scale back on the Peruvian Darkness Powder and the Portable Swamps." This caused both of them to freeze in surprise. "Don't stop selling entirely, but don't sell as much. You barely broke even with both of those, and they're both highly expensive. Also, I suggest that what you do sell, you mainly market to the Ministry. They would love the stuff." George nodded and wrote that down while Fred nodded. "Scale back slightly on the Skiving Snackboxes, with the exception of Nosebleed Nougat, which I want you to scale up on." This time, they both seemed to get it, so Harry dropped the final bomb. "And I want you to stop selling Love Potions entirely" That definitely got their attention. "The damn things are about as bad as the Imperius Curse. I want them banned, and I will eventually have it done." They froze and thought it over, and suddenly Fred's expression was priceless.

"You're right. I suddenly got the thought of what if someone gave Ginny a love potion, and I didn't like what I saw. What scared me even more was the idea that if she was given a love potion bought from us. I don't like that idea at all." George on hearing that, wrote "STOP SELLING LOVE POTIONS" on his list in big capital letters. Harry nodded.

"That should be all for the moment. If you need anything, send me an owl. If I remember anything else, I will owl you. Have a great day, and see you later" They nodded, and Harry stood up and left. He had some owls to write.

 **AN: So, here's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Harry is finally going to begin pushing his agenda. The next chapter is going to be the meeting of the Wizengamot.**

Raven Out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Raven here, and with a new chapter of Dark Blood. I hope you guys enjoy it. It certainly is going to shake things up a bit. Also, as far as I can tell from my notes, Amelia Bones has not been killed yet, just to clarify. My understanding is that would have happened about a month later in the timeline. That said, I don't think I'm going to kill her. She is too important to the story for her to die. At least, at the moment. And to Born to Sleep, thanks for catching that, I changed Harry's percentage to make things work more. As for why the twins were so timid, just remember that Harry is at this point very powerful magically and politically, and I did just change it so he owned 50 percent rather than 25. Plus he is their friend, so they will listen to his advice as long as it makes sense. Remember that he still had to explain why with the love potions and other items, in case you were wondering. And now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry walked into the chamber and walked over and sat down next Augusta Longbottom, Regent of the Longbottom family. She looked at him, saw him wearing his Lordship rings, and politely nodded. He nodded back before the meeting began. It started with Dumbledore presiding over the Wizengamot.  
"This meeting shall now begin. Does anyone have any business before we begin?" Harry stood up. Dumbledore looked over in surprise. He nodded his acknowledgement of Harry.

"I Lord Harry James Potter Black Muertos, rightfully claim the Potter, Black, and Muertos seats. So say I, so mote be it" Dumbledore nodded before turning to the Wizengamot at large.

"Does anyone have a problem with Lord Potter Black Muertos reclaiming his rightful seats?" Narcissa Malfoy stood up. "My sister is the primary heir. As she is not legally allowed to claim it, the seat should fall to me." Before Dumbledore could say anything, Harry stood up.

"Incorrect. The now dead Sirius Orion Black was the last head of the Black family. In his will, he made me Lord Black." This caused much whispering. Dumbledore nodded before speaking.

"Lady Malfoy, Lord Potter Black Muertos is correct. I was present at Sirius Orion Black's will reading, and it does indeed say that Lord Potter Black Muertos was to be the next Lord Black. Your claim is moot." Narcissa and Harry each sat down. "Is there anything else before we begin?" Harry watched as Roger Davis, head of the Davis family, stood up.

"Yes. I would like to move that all Educational Decrees passed by Dolores Umbridge during her time as Hogwarts High Inquisitor be suspended pending review by the Wizengamot." Harry immediately stood up.

"I second the motion." Dumbledore nodded before speaking.

"Very well. The motion shall come to a vote. All in favor of the temporary suspension pending Wizengamot review of all Educational Decrees passed by Dolores Umbridge when she was Hogwarts High Inquisitor?" About 90% of hands went up. "All against?" The remaining 10% of hands went up, and Harry noticed that they were mostly related to members of the Inquisitorial Squadron. "The motion is passed. A copy of all the decrees will join the paperwork for the next month's meeting, where we will vote on them. Next on the agenda is whether or not to raise estate taxes..." Harry listened as the meeting droned on, occasionally voting for or against depending on what fit his interests. The higher estate tax was passed, but the request of increased funding of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures didn't, as did a new anti-werewolf law that had clearly been drafted by Dolores Umbridge which failed by three votes, clearly Harry's. Finally, the meeting ended, and Harry stood up and walked out, heading straight for the Floo Network. Stepping into the Floo, he said "Castle Muertos" and after he entered the fire he spoke the password "Fuerza de la Magia", the Muertos family motto. He had work to do.

 **AN: Hey guys, so, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short, but don't worry, things will be heating up soon. The Muertos family motto is supposed to translate to "Strength from Magic", sorry if it's incorrect. If anyone who does speak Spanish sees this, please accept my apologies, and please send me the correct form. Thanks, read and review!**

 **Raven out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Raven here, and this is chapter 8 of Dark Blood. I am so glad that you guys seem to be enjoying my writing at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry sat in his study in Castle Muertos, reading over several documents, when Plaga, the chief House Elf at Castle Muertos popped into the room. He set down his documents and turned to Plaga. "Yes Plaga?"  
Like all of the Muertos family House Elves, Plaga wore a black jumpsuit. While most of them wore black belts, Plaga's belt was red to represent the fact that he was their leader. "Master Potter-Black-Muertos sir, there be someone at the door. Guerrero says that they introduced themselves as Lord Davis sir." Harry gave a quiet groan at that. The Davis family was a member of the Muertos-Greengrass alliance, and therefore, he really should speak with him. That said, Harry had voted against the Werewolf containment bill two days before, something that Davis had voted for, and Davis was likely wanting an explanation for it. Harry sighed before turning to Plaga.

"Plaga, have Guerrero lead him into the dining room, and inform Lord Davis that I shall join him in a moment." This was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

When Harry entered the room, Roger Davis stood up and turned to face him. "Lord Potter-Black-Muertos! A pleasure to see you. I appreciate you meeting with me unannounced."

Harry gave a small smile and nodded for Roger to take a seat. "Lord Davis. A pleasure. I believe you wished to speak with me?" He gave a nod towards Plaga, who vacated the room, as did Guerrero.

"Indeed I did. And please call me Roger." Harry nodded acceptance.

"In which case, please, call me Harry." Roger nodded his acceptance.

"I'll get straight to the point Harry, as I'm sure you have much work that needs to be done. Two days ago you voted against the Werewolf containment bill, causing the bill to fail. I was curious if you could explain that, as it might help me fit where you stand politically." Harry nodded.

"About two, going on three years ago, there was a new professor at Hogwarts, as there had been each of the two years before, the year after, and last year. Do you know his name?"

"Remus Lupin"

"What was Tracey's opinion of him? This is going somewhere, don't worry, trust me."  
"She considered him an excellent teacher and person, and was greatly disappointed when he left after it became known that he was a ..., oh."

"I think you understand now."  
"Yes, I think I do."

"Werewolves are people just as much as we are, and that bill treats them as animals. Beyond satisfying Umbridge's hatred of them, what does that do for us? The werewolves that we would want locked up, like Fenrir Greyback, aren't even going to bother anyway, it treats people like animals, and it pushes more werewolves to Voldemort's side. As far as I can tell, that is an absolute no go as far as I am concerned."  
"I agree. Your votes make more sense at this point. I will take my leave now."

"Not yet Roger, if you don't mind. I would like to make a few points before you leave." He nodded.

"I have time, that's fine."

"Good. Think about your daughter, Tracey."  
"Yes?" He seemed concerned about what Harry was going to say.

"Now imagine for a moment, you found out someone placed her under the influence of a love potion."

"I would tear them apart. And have them arrested." He seemed furious, glaring at Harry.  
"Except, under the current laws, the use, brewing, and possession of a love potion isn't illegal."

"I don't like that." it seemed to be dawning on him what Harry was suggesting.

"Trust me, neither do I. During the next meeting of the Wizengamot, I was planning on pushing for a bill against them. Will you join me on this endeavour?" Roger gave a smirk that matched Harry's.

"That seems like a good idea."  
"I thought so. Unfortunately, I have things that need to be done at this time. If you would like an escort?"

"No thank you, I can see myself out." Roger stood up and left the room. Harry also stood turned, and left the room himself. He returned to his study, where he had several letters to finish writing. He would need support of his many allies to get his anti love potion bill passed.

* * *

"This meeting shall begin now. Does anyone have any business before we continue on the agenda?" Harry could tell that some members clearly hoped nobody had any business, and Harry was sorry to disappoint them. It was looking to be a very long meeting today. He stood up. Dumbledore turned and looked towards him. "Yes Lord Potter-Black-Muertos?"

"I would like to place a bill before the Wizengamot." There were groans all around. That was the kind of thing that took time to do. "Specifically, an anti-love potions bill." Immediately, every single member of the Wizengamot that had a young daughter sat up straight. Harry noticed that if they all voted for, then he wouldn't even have needed to have spent the last month corresponding with his allies trying to get the needed support. He calmly walked over and passed a copy of the document into the hands of the Secretary, who placed the paper on his desk and tapped it with his wand, sending copies of the document to all of the members, who all read it. He then went and sat down, reminding himself that it was likely that someone would move to delay voting on it. As such, he was highly surprised at what happened.

"I move that the bill is voted on immediately." Clearly, Roger didn't want to give opponents of the bill a chance to gather support.  
"I second the motion" Lord Greengrass clearly was also completely on their side. Dumbledore, who was reading the bill, seemed surprised but he nodded.

"Very well. All for the Anti-Love Potion bill?" Every single hand went up. Harry smiled. "All against?" No hands went up. Dumbledore nodded. "The Anti-Love Potion bill has passed. Does anyone else have any business before we move on to the agenda?" Roger stood up, as per the plans he, Roger, Greengrass, and Longbottom had made. They formed the core of Harry's powerful new alliance, which would take Magical Britain by the storm.

"I move that we initiate a vote of no confidence for Fudge." Augusta Longbottom, who sat right next to Harry, stood up.

"I second the motion." Dumbledore nodded.

"All for the impeachment of Fudge on a no confidence vote?" Most of the light families, as well as Harry, Roger, and Greengrass all voted. "All against?" The remaining wands lit, however, it would not be enough to for Fudge to stay in office. "Very well. Fudge is removed as Minister. Does anyone have any nominations?"

Harry stood up, "I nominate Madam Amelia Bones, current head of the DMLE."

Roger stood up "I second the nomination." Dumbledore nodded in acceptance.

"Madam Bones, do you accept this nomination?" She nodded.

"I accept this nomination in the spirit it was given." Dumbledore nodded his understanding. After that, Walden Macnair and Rufus Scrimgeour were also nominated. There was a vote, and Amelia Bones won, partially because her opponents had divided between two opponents rather than one strong person. Amelia was sworn in, and the meeting then continued onward to the Educational Decrees. During this point, Harry voted against almost all of the decrees, but he did recommend a modification of Educational Decree number 22 that said that the candidate would have to be approved by the Headmaster and the Wizengamot. As per the Alliance's plans, Amelia and Roger moved and seconded a motion to vote on that during the next meeting, saying that more time would be needed to decide upon that. With that one exception, all the Educational Decrees were overturned, as was Harry's Quidditch Ban. They also noted the Quibbler Ban, the ban on teachers discussing anything not to do with classes, and added them to the planned charges of Dolores Umbridge. Finally, the meeting ended and Harry returned to Castle Muertos.

* * *

"To Amelia Bones! May your career as Minister be long and prosperous!" The rest of the group repeated Harry's statement, while Madam Bones smiled in response. Harry was hosting his alliance, which, while fundamentally a small group, was effectively the seat of Ministry power. Walking over to Madam Bones, Harry gave her a smile. "Minister, may I speak with you for a moment? I have a small favor to ask." Madam Bones nodded.

"Please, call me Amelia, Lord Potter-Black-Muertos."

"In which case, I would prefer you to call me Harry." She nodded.

"Of course. Now, what was it that you wished to ask me?"  
"About a month ago, I visited Fudge's office, and spoke with him. I gave him a warning that Umbridge was going down and that he should distance himself from her, and when he agreed to fire her, I recommended that he place Percy Weasley in the Under Secretary position. My understanding is that he has done well at the moment, and that he isn't corrupt, as such, I was hoping that he remained in that position. After all, not everyone in Fudge's administration is corrupt, something that I am sure you know well given that you could technically have been called a part of it." Harry and Amelia both gave a chuckle at that, and then Amelia smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I agree, his work has been exemplary, and the fact that he believes in the ideals of the Ministry, rather than just being power hungry, makes him a great Under Secretary. I have already informed him that he will be keeping that post, and he was delighted." Harry nodded, thinking before remembering the next thing he had wanted to say.

"Also, I would recommend increasing security on all high ranking Ministry personal. It wouldn't do for Voldemort to kill off your administration." Amelia nodded again, before she walked off, muttering to herself about her plans. Harry walked over to the center, before he cleared his throat, and everyone looked over to him.

"Ahem! I hope that everyone is currently enjoying themselves." There were several chuckles at that. "Today we have scored some great victories. We have overturned all of Umbridge's foolish rules that she used to try and make Hogwarts a prison, rather than a school." There was cheering at that. "We have set up a system so that if a position at Hogwarts is open, it is possible for the Ministry, Headmaster, and Wizengamot to fill that position." There was more cheering at that. "We have paved the way for Dolores Umbridge to pay for all of her crimes, and have her sent to Azkaban for life, just like she deserves!" The cheering was practically deafening at that, until Harry raised his hand and it quieted down. "We have put in a fair and honest Minister, who will be capable of helping put down the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord Voldemort!" Harry seriously couldn't hear himself think, that was how loud the cheering had become. He let out a cannon blast with his wand, and it all quieted down. "And we have banned a dangerous substance that removed free will, yet was available as a commodity in shops in Diagon Alley!" There was more cheering, and this time Harry could tell that part of it was because his guests had brought their families with them, and Neville, Susan, Hannah, Tracey, Astoria, and Daphne were not exactly trying to stay quiet. Then again, neither were their parents. Harry smiled and raised his hand one last time. "And we have prepared legislation that will prevent traditionally Dark creatures turning to Voldemort, and bringing to our side the ones that have turned!" This brought about lots and lots of cheering, and in the meantime, Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder, carrying a letter. Harry read the letter and smiled, before turning towards the door and smiling. This was brilliant, the new law Harry had prevented being passed had done more than he hoped. "Finally, I have news for you all, we have a special visitor, who will show the world that the label of "Dark Creature" doesn't mean dangerous, that they are human as well, and there is no danger of them being around children! Hogwarts's newest DADA professor, Remus Lupin!" The cheering from the children was incredible, while most of the parents it was slightly subdued, until Remus stepped forward, wearing his professor's uniform. Seeing Lupin wearing the uniform seemed to remind them of something, and they began clapping and cheering louder than their children. Harry smiled. Everything was coming together, and sooner than he expected. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.

 **AN: So, super long chapter, over 2000 words! I hope that Harry's political goals are becoming clearer now. I don't want this to seem like Super!Harry, so he will have weaknesses, and there will be setbacks. At the moment though, Harry is at an advantage, as most of the prominent Death Eaters are in Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy, leaving the Dark families in disarray. Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix doesn't have seats on the Wizengamot, and most of the light families on the Wizengamot followed Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones, both whom are Harry's allies. All of this and more are explained next chapter, which will be coming soon. Read and review!**

 **Raven out.**


End file.
